


Rising Star: New Formations & Destruction (Season 4A)

by UnsungDude4



Series: Rising Star [5]
Category: Austin & Ally, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, McFly, Queen (Band), Super Sentai Series, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsungDude4/pseuds/UnsungDude4
Summary: Season 4A of Rising Star. Some of the chapters were written in 2014, the others were written in 2019/20. Enjoy.
Series: Rising Star [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/575956
Kudos: 1





	1. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Now that Austin & Ally is on Disney+, I'm gonna binge the entire show before I really continue this saga, since, don't know if you guys noticed, but I haven't seen much passed the first season of the show.
> 
> Song(s): Chasing the Beat of My Heart (Ross Lynch)  
> Hurrah Hurrah Die Schule Brennt (Busted cover of Extrabreit)
> 
> McFly: Get Over You  
> Five Colours in Her Hair  
> Obviously  
> Room on the Third Floor  
> That Girl  
> Hypnotised  
> Saturday Night  
> Met This Girl  
> She Left Me  
> Down By the Lake  
> Unsaid Things  
> Surfer Babe  
> Not Alone  
> Broccoli
> 
> She Loves You (The Beatles)  
> Crazy Little Thing Called Love (Queen)
> 
> The Guy Who Turned Her Down (McFly)

**Season 4A**

**...**

**Ch. 1: Reunion**

**…**

**September 2013…**

"Ok, that ought to do it," Marina said as they set down the last of her things in her room.

"All right," Austin said.

"Well, you have a walk-in shower, the closet's right there, kitchen's downstairs, beach is outside, um, think that's it. Any questions, just ask."

"I will."

"Ok then. I'll be downstairs," he said, then. turned around & walked out of the room.

**He went to his acoustic guitar on the porch & set up to record a demo. He hit 'record,' then strummed. It then went to a liveshow in Germany where he began the song. Ryker was strumming his bass.**

Chasin' the beat of my heart  
Been counting every second of the day  
And dying to be seeing your face  
Wishing you were at the door,  
Can't take another minute more

**Ellington hit a beat on his drums.**

Some way and somehow  
I'm through anticipating, oh  
Right here and right now, it's true  
Instead of waiting

Oh, I'm going home and I'm coming to you,  
Chasin' the beat of my heart  
Heading for all that I knew  
Chasin' the beat of my heart

**Austin strummed his guitar.**

Oh whoa, you and I  
Oh whoa, together again  
Oh whoa, you and I  
Chasin' the beat of my heart

**Austin took the mic from the stand & walked up to the front of the stage.**

No matter what I've done or where I've gone  
You still have been where I belong  
Been livin' in a merging sea  
Because you haven't been here with me

Some way and somehow  
I'm through anticipating, oh  
Right here and right now, it's true  
Instead of waiting

**He had the mic back on the stand as he sang.**

Oh, I'm going home and I'm coming to you  
Chasin' the beat of my heart  
Heading for all that I knew  
Chasin' the beat of my heart

**He strummed the guitar again.**

Oh whoa, you and I  
Oh whoa, together again  
Oh whoa, you and I  
Chasin' the beat of my heart

So you can you hear it, c-can you hear it?  
It's beating out of me, oh, oh, oh  
Can you hear it, hey, hey can you hear it?  
It's where I wanna be, oh

I'm going home and I'm coming to you, (To you)  
Chasin' the beat of my heart  
Heading for all that I knew,  
Chasin' the beat of my heart

I'm following you and you lead,  
Chasin' the beat of my heart  
Heading for all that I need,  
Chasin' the beat of my heart

Oh whoa, you and I, together again (Together again)  
Oh whoa, you and I  
Chasin' the beat of my heart

* * *

**Back after he recorded the demo…**

**Marina walked out on to the porch in a bikini.**

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked with a beach towel in hand.

"Just recording demos for new songs I've written," he looked at her & lowered his sunglasses. "Wow. You look excellent."

"I know, right? How's my ass look?" she asked, turning her backside to him. "It's ok. I can take you ogling me."

"Oh, it's nice. You've really filled out nicely."

"I know. My exercising for my dancing stuff has really helped tone my ass nicely. You wanna join me for a tan & swim?"

"Um, maybe."

"Well, don't take too long to decide. I'd love a pair of eyes glued to me as I wade in the water."

"I'll try to decide quickly."

"Ok," she said, then walked out on to the beach.

**He watched her for a moment, then went back inside the house up to his room. He saw a pair of trunks sitting on his bed with a sticky note with a winky face drawn on it. He picked it up.**

"That sexy minx," he said, then put them on & went outside with a towel. "Well, isn't that a great sight," he said, seeing her tanning.

"Yeah?" she said back.

"Oh yeah."

"Well, you just gonna stand there, or are you gonna lay down next to me?" she asked.

**He chuckled, then unrolled the towel, set it down on the sand, & sat down. He took off his shirt & laid down.**

"Now you're giving _me_ a great sight," Marina said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You work out?"

"Um, a little. I had to get a bit in shape for the tour & I'm working on improving my body anyways to be more healthy."

"Well, it's working for you."

"Thanks."

"No prob. I'm gonna sunbathe topless, by the way. Just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't make it weird," she said, untying her top.

"Don't worry, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"Yeah, but back then I didn't have big boobs," she said, putting the top on the towel.

"And I didn't have that big of a dick," he said, putting his hands behind his head & laid back, closing his eyes. She chuckled & looked over at him.

"It felt that way," she said, then turned over on her front to tan her back. "By the way, here," she said, handing him a container of sunscreen. "So you don't burn," she added. He chuckled & took it & applied it to his skin, then turned on to his front. He fell asleep.

"All right, you guys want one more for tonight?" Austin asked the crowd & they cheered. "All right. This one was done by Extrabreit, but covered by Busted. It's called, 'Hurrah, Hurrah, Die Schule Brennt.'"

**Austin strummed a few notes, then they all began playing.**

**Austin:** Hey  
Ho  
Let's Go!

The girls in the suburbs  
They wear nose-rings made of Phosphor  
Their lips are blue,  
Hair is green,  
They got piercings in their ears

Sticking it out the pockets  
Some bottles of beer  
They're running through the streets  
And every place that they go  
Is a stench of fuel in the air

"Sing it with me!"

Das ist neu,  
Das ist neu  
Hurra, Hurra die Schule brennt

Das ist neu,  
Das ist neu  
Hurra, Hurra die Schule brennt

**They danced to the guitar part.**

The girls in the suburbs  
It's all that they way,  
Kick it be alone  
The sirens sound  
The bells they ring  
Children start to scream

School's Burning Down!  
School's Burning Down!  
The sirens in the distance  
Everything's Good  
By the Firewood  
Where the school Stood  
Everybody sing:

Das ist neu,  
Das ist neu  
Hurra, Hurra die Schule brennt

Das ist neu,  
Das ist neu  
Hurra, Hurra die Schule brennt

**Austin rocked the guitar solo with Rocky.**

Das ist neu,  
Das ist neu  
Hurra, Hurra die Schule brennt

Das ist neu,  
Das ist neu  
Hurra, Hurra die Schule brennt

The girls in the suburb  
They wear Nose-rings made out of phosphor  
Radios turned up to eleven,  
Punk rock ringing in their ears

Then came each other  
By the burning fire  
The sun shines in the sky  
The fire is burning  
Out of Control  
And I don't want to die!

Das ist geil,  
Das ist geil  
Hurra, Hurra die Schule brennt

Das ist geil,  
Das ist geil  
Hurra, Hurra die Schule brennt

Das ist neu,  
Das ist neu  
Hurra, Hurra die Schule brennt

Das ist neu,  
Das ist neu  
Hurra, Hurra die Schule brennt

* * *

"All right, Mr. Moon. I believe everything is finalised with this distribution deal. Do you feel the same?" the higher-up asked. Austin looked at his lawyer, who finished looking things over & nodded to him.

"Yes, thank you," Austin answered.

"Now, all we have to do is sign," so they did.

"All right," Austin said.

"Thank you, Mr. Moon. We'll sent you copies of the master tapes to the songs so you can get started on releases in the US."

"Thank you, sir," Austin said & they shook hands. "Oh, & do you guys have the uncensored recordings from Busted' second album?"

"Yes, I believe we do."

"Great. Send those too. Thank you, gentlemen," Austin said, then got up & walked out. "Hey, Trish. I just got the distribution deal with Island for McFly & Busted's music. I'm gonna try to sign McBusted too," he said on his phone with her as he walked. "Yeah, yeah. They're gonna send over copies of the master tapes soon."

* * *

**5/7/14:**

"All right, ready guys?" Austin asked them as they stood on the grass with their instruments. "Dez, we good to go?" Dez gave him the thumbs up. "Ok, count us down."

"In 5, 4, 3, 2..." he said, then pointed to them.

"All right. Hey, McFly. This is the 10th anniversary year of this album, so we brought dozens of your fans to this park in London to record our version of it. From us to you. You guys ready!?" he yelled & the crowd screamed. Rocky played an acoustic guitar & Austin sung while the others harmonized.

She was lookin' kinda sad and lonely  
And I was thinkin' to myself, "If only  
She could be a smile," but it's not gonna happen that way  
So, I took it upon myself to ask her,  
"Would you like company and maybe after we could talk a while,"  
But I just don't know what to say  
'Cause you've got all the things that I want and I just can't explain, so  
Help me, babe, I gotta get over you

 **Ryker:** Now and then, she looks in my direction  
I'm hopin' for a sign of her affection,  
But she's in denial and she's got some worries today  
But I think if she'd give me a chance, I'll pleasantly surprise, but  
Help me, babe, I gotta get over you

**Rydel played a harmonica.**

**Both:** She has everything that she wants and I just can't explain, so  
Help me babe I gotta get over,  
Help me babe I gotta get over,  
Help me babe I gotta get over you

**Rocky quickly switched to an electric guitar & Ellington played them in. Rocky & Austin strummed in & Ryker got the crowd hyped up. After a moment, Austin started the song proper.**

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4...!"

 **All:** Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do do

 **Austin:** She's got a lip ring and five colors in her hair  
Not into fashion, but I love the clothes she wears  
Her tattoo's always hidden by her underwear,  
But she don't care

Everybody wants to know her name,  
I threw a house party and she came  
Everyone asked me,  
"Who the hell is she, that weirdo with five colors in her hair?"

 **Ryker:** She's just a loner with a sexy attitude,  
And I'd like to phone her 'cause she puts me in the mood  
The rumors spreading 'round  
That she cooks in the nude,  
But she don't care, she don't care

 **Austin:** Everybody wants to know her name  
How does she cope with her new found fame?  
Everyone asked me,  
"Who the hell is she, that weirdo with five colors in her hair?"

**They slowed it down & Austin went up to the crowd & had them sing with him.**

She was all I thought about,  
The girl I couldn't live without,  
But then she went insane,  
She couldn't take the fame,  
She said I was to blame  
She'd had enough and shaved five colors off  
And now...

**Austin paused, then sang again after a few seconds.**

She's just a weirdo with no name

**He rocked the guitar.**

Everybody wants to now her name  
How does she cope with her new found fame?  
Everyone asked me,  
"Who the hell is she, that weirdo with five colors in her hair!?"

1234!...  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do,  
Do do do do do do  
Do

**They played the song out.**

**Rocky grabbed an acoustic again as Austin moved his mic & stand back to them, then Rocky started playing. Austin started them clapping with the drumbeats.**

"Clap!"

Recently, I've been  
Hopelessly reachin'  
Out for this girl  
Who's out of this world,  
Believe me

"Keep clapping!"

**Austin started playing his guitar.**

She's got a boyfriend,  
He drives her around the bend  
'Cause he's 23,  
He's in the marines,  
He'd kill me

For so many nights now,  
I find myself thinkin' about her now

 **All:** 'Cause, obviously, she's out of my league,  
But how can I win,  
She keeps draggin' me in  
And I know I  
Never will be good enough for her, no no,  
I never will be good enough for her

 **Rocky:** Gotta escape now,  
Get on a plane now, yeah  
And off to LA  
And that's where I'll stay for two years

Put her behind me (Put her behind me)  
And go to a place where she can't find me, oh

 **Both:** 'Cause, obviously, she's out of my league  
I'm wastin' my time  
'Cause she'll never be mine  
And I know I  
Never will be good enough for her, no no,  
I never will be good enough for her

 **Austin:** She's out of my hands  
And I never know where I stand  
'Cause I'm not good ('Cause I'm not) enough for her

 **All:** Good enough for her,  
Enough, enough, enough for her  
Good enough for her,  
Good enough for her

"Come on now!" Austin said, then they started clapping & sang with him.

 **Austin:** 'Cause, obviously, she's out of my league  
I'm wastin' my time  
'Cause she'll never be mine  
And I know I  
Never will be good enough for her

'Cause, obviously, she's out of my league,  
But how can I win  
She keeps draggin' me in  
And I know I  
Never will be good enough for her

 **Rocky:** 'Cause, obviously, she's out of my league  
I'm wastin' my time  
'Cause she'll never be mine  
And I know I  
Never will be good enough for her, no no,  
I never will be good enough...

**He paused for a second, then came back in.**

...For her

**Rocky switched back to an electric guitar again & Austin started playing his.**

"Sing it with me!"

 **Austin:** Room on the third floor,  
Not what we asked for,  
I'm not tired enough to sleep  
One bed is broken,  
Next room is smokin',  
Air conditioning's stuck on heat

And outside it's rainin'  
And the guest upstairs complainin'  
About the room that's got their TV too loud  
I guess that times like these remind me  
That I've got to keep my feet on the ground,  
Yeah

 **Ryker:** Wake up early,  
'Round 7:30,  
House keeping knockin' on my door  
'Do not disturb' sign,  
The back of her mind  
I must have left it on the floor,  
Yeah

 **Both:** My eyes are hurling  
'Cause the cheap nylon curtains  
Let the sunlight creep in through from the clouds  
**Ryker:** Guess it's times like these remind me  
That I've got to keep my feet on the ground

 **Both:** Na na na naaah,  
Na na na naaah  
Na na na naaah,  
Na na na naaah

 **Austin:** I guess that times like these remind me,  
I guess that times like these remind me,  
I guess that times like these remind me,  
That I've got to keep my feet on the ground

 **All:** Na na na naaah,  
Na na na naaah  
Na na na naaah,  
Na na na naaah

No no

 **Austin:** Guess that times like these remind me, **Ryker:** (Times like these remind me)  
I guess that times like these remind me, (Times like these remind me)  
I guess that times like these remind me...  
That I got to keep my feet on the ground

**They played the last notes of the song, then Rocky immediately counted them in after a few seconds. He played the guitar chords.**

One, two, three, four!

 **Austin:** Went out with the guys  
And before my eyes,  
There was this girl, she looked so fine  
And she blew my mind,  
And I wish that she was mine  
And I said, "Hey wait up," 'cause I'm off to speak to her

And my band said, (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
But I didn't care (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
'Cause I loved her long blond hair (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
And love was in the air  
She looked at me, (You'll never get her, never gonna get that girl)  
And the rest is history (You'll never get her, never gonna get that...)

 **All:** Dude, you're being silly 'cause your never gonna get that girl,  
**Austin:** And your never gonna get the girl

 **Ryker:** We spoke for hours  
(She) Took off my trousers, (Spent)  
Spent the day laughing in the sun  
And we had fun  
And my friends, they all looked stunned, yeah, yeah

Dude, she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl

And my friends said, (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
**Austin:** She gave me more street cred, (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
I dug the book she read (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
And how could I forget,  
She rocks my world (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)  
More than any other girl, yeah, yeah (She's amazing, I can't believe you got that girl)

 **All:** Dude, she's amazing and I can't believe you got that girl, all right!  
**Austin:** And I can't believe you got the girl

She looked incredible,  
Just turned seventeen  
I guess my friends were right,  
She's out of my league,  
So what am I to do?  
She's too good to be true

One, two, three, four

**Austin & Rocky played the guitar solo facing each other, then back-to-back, playing an extended version of it. *see the Anthology version of the song.**

"Jump!" Riker said

 **Rocky:** But three days later, went 'round to shag her,  
But she was shagging someone else  
**Austin:** And I said, "fine," but I never asked her why  
And since then, loneliness has been a friend of mine

**Only Ellington played as they sang & clapped with the crowd.**

**All:** Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl  
Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl  
Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl

 **Austin:** And my friends said, (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
I let her slip away (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
They tell me every day (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
That it will be okay  
Yeah, she rocks my world (Such a pity, I'm sorry that you lost that girl)  
More than any other girl, (Such a pity and I'm sorry that you lost that...) yeah

 **All:** Dude, such a pity and I'm sorry that you lost that girl  
And I'm sorry that you lost that girl

**They finished the song, then took sips of their water as the crowd cheered & waited.**

"Doing ok, London?" Austin asked. They all yelled again. "Careful with that screaming, you'll blow out your vocal chords. Save that for me later at my hotel room, ladies," he said, chuckling. They all set their drinks down & started playing again.

 **Ryker:** I feel like I've been here once before,  
You threw my bags out through the door and in the road  
I came home to find them on the floor  
And as the rain began to pour, I got cold

 **Austin:** And I tried to compromise,  
But you kept telling all these lies  
Now, I don't get to say my last goodbyes

 **Ryker:** Goodbye to you've been wasting all my time  
You're no longer mine, and now you've left me,  
**Both:** I can't seem to get you off my mind  
That's when I realized you had me hypnotized (You had me hypnotized)

 **Austin:** Why am I now living on my own?  
She keeps inviting people home all the time  
Why am I still paying for her phone?  
When all the luxuries she owns should be mine!

 **Rocky:** Now I start to wonder why  
You shrug me off when I say, "Hi"  
You treat me like shit despite how hard I try!

 **Austin:** Goodbye to you've been wasting all my time  
You're no longer mine and now you've left me,  
I can't seem to get you off my mind  
That's when I realized you had me hypnotized (You had me hypnotized)

 **Ryker:** Girl, you can't hold me back no more  
**Austin:** You're not even worth me writing lyrics for  
**Ryker:** We had something good together  
**Austin:** Did you think you were being clever  
**Both:** To throw me out in awful weather?  
How do I forget you now?

"Rydel!" Austin yelled & Rydel played the harmonica.

 **Austin:** I can't get you off my mind  
That's when I realized you had me hypnotized!

 **Rocky:** Goodbye to you've been wasting all my time  
You're no longer mine and now you've left me,  
**All:** I can't seem to get you off my mind  
And that's when I realized you had me hypnotized

**They played the song out.**

"We're having a party this Saturday at the O2 & you're all invited!" Austin said, then they began the song.

With my parents outta town,  
I got all my buddies 'round  
Said, "We're gonna have a party tonight"

If your dad has got the truck,  
Then, I'll come and pick you up  
And anyone who wants to come for a ride

And if you wanna have a drink,  
There's some bottles by the sink  
There'll be 20,000 people inside

You know that everybody likes to  
Party on a Saturday night

 **Rocky:** We got every girl in school  
In the deep end of the pool,  
If you wanna take a dip, bring your trunks

When we start to dim the lights,  
Gotta find a girl you like  
And you better hope she's already drunk

And if somebody's feeling sick,  
Get them in the garden quick  
'Cause we don't want them to spoil the fun

You know that everybody wants to  
Party on a Saturday night

**Austin ran around the crowd.**

We're waking everyone asleep  
When we start the party in the street  
We want the neighbors to complain  
'Cause the music's driving them insane

**Austin ran back to his mic.**

And if it's goin' to your head,  
Get behind the garden shed  
To where everybody goes to get shagged!

Or if you want another beer,  
Then there's plenty in the rear  
No one here to check, if you're underage

And if you think you're having fun,  
Then the party's just begun  
Anyone who leaves will wish that they stayed

You know that everybody loves to  
Party on a Saturday night

**Rocky went up to the crowd with Austin as they rocked the guitar solo.**

**Ryker:** We're waking everyone asleep  
When we start the party in the street  
We want the neighbors to complain  
'Cause our music's driving them insane

 **Austin:** When my parents come back home,  
I'll say we've been alone,  
But we don't know how the mess got this bad

I'll be grounded for a while,  
All I have to do is smile  
And I'll get a little talk from my dad

And the next time they're away,  
All my buddies can stay  
We'll do our best to drive the neighborhood mad

 **Rocky:** You know that everybody likes to party on a Saturday,  
**Austin:** Everybody wants to party on a Saturday,  
**Ryker:** Everybody loves to party on a Saturday night

**They played the song out, then Ryker came in with his bass. Austin played the guitar.**

**Ryker:** Well, I met this girl  
Just the other day  
I hope you don't regret  
The things that I said now  
When we're laughin' and jokin'  
With each other now

 **Austin:** I'm glad I met this girl,  
She didn't walk away  
I think she was impressed  
And was havin' a good time,  
But when we're laughin' and jokin'  
With each other, spendin'  
All our time together

 **Ryker:** When she walks in the room,  
My heart goes boom (Ba ba ba ba ba da ba)  
When she walks in the room,  
My heart goes boom (Ba ba ba ba ba da ba)  
I tried to take her home,  
But she said, "You're No good for me"

 **Both:** She's got a pretty face,  
Such a lovely name  
I don't want my friends to see,  
They might take her away from me  
She's one I won't forget  
For a long, long, long time  
**Ryker:** And now I really want  
The world to see  
That she is the one for me

 **Austin:** Yeah, when she walks in the room,  
My heart goes boom (Ba ba ba ba ba da ba)  
Yeah, when she walks in the room,  
My heart goes boom (Ba ba ba ba ba da ba)

I tried to take her home,  
But she said, "You're no good for me"

First I met, I saw her,  
She stole my heart  
And if we were together,  
Nothin' could tear us apart

**Only Ellington & Ryker were playing instruments.**

When she walks in the room,  
My heart goes boom  
Yeah, when she walks in the room,  
My heart goes boom  
I tried to take her home,  
But she said, "You're no good for me"

**The others came back in.**

When she walks in the room,  
My heart goes boom (Ba ba ba ba ba da ba)  
Oh, when she walks in the room,  
My heart goes boom (Ba ba ba ba ba da ba )  
I tried to take her home,  
But she said, "You're no good for me"

Ba ba ba ba ba da ba  
Ba ba ba ba ba da ba  
Ba ba ba ba ba da ba  
Ba ba ba ba ba da  
Yeah, yeah

Ba ba ba ba ba da ba  
Ba ba ba ba ba da ba  
Ba ba ba ba ba da ba  
Ba ba ba ba ba da ba  
Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, yo

**They began the next song after that one.**

**Austin:** She walked in and said she didn't want no anymore (Anymore, anymore)  
Before I could ask, "Why?", she was gone, out the door (Out the door, out the door)  
And I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)  
What I did wrong, (I did wrong, I did wrong)  
But now I just can't move on

Since she left me (Since she left me), she told me, (She told me)  
"Don't worry (Don't worry), you'll be okay,  
You don't need me  
Believe me, you'll be fine"  
Then I knew what she meant, and it's not what she said  
Now, I can't believe that she's gone

 **Rocky:** I tried callin' her up on her phone, no one's there (No one's there, no one's home)  
Well, I've left messages after the tone... ***beep***  
**Ryker:** 'Really?' **Rocky:** 'Yeah, man, loads'  
I didn't know (Didn't know, didn't know),  
What I did wrong, (I did wrong, I did wrong),  
But now, I just can't move on, yeah, yeah, yeah

Since she left me (Since she left me), she told me, (She told me)  
"Don't worry (Don't worry), you'll be ok,  
You don't need me  
Believe me, you'll be fine"  
Then I knew what she meant, and it's not what she said  
Now, I can't believe that she's gone

**Austin played the guitar solo loud & proud.**

**Austin:** Well, since she left me (Since she left me), she told me, (She told me)  
"Don't you worry (Don't worry), you'll be ok,  
You don't need me  
No, believe me, you'll be fine"  
Then I knew what she meant, and it's not what she said  
Now I can't believe that she's gone

**They let the song play out, then hang a second, then started up the next one with their instruments & harmonizing.**

Well, you'd better get home  
'Cause your Daddy's awake  
Said he saw you last night  
Making out by the lake  
With a boy that he hates,  
Doesn't look at me the same way that you do

Said I look pretty cute, but  
I don't got the grades  
Seen the star on my foot  
And the way I behave  
And we're better off when Daddy's out of town

 **Ryker:** Oh, baby, you've got nothing to prove, (Oh baby, you don't have nothing to prove, he's crazy, you owe me nothing)  
But, if we decide to go, (If we decide we wanna go)  
What does it mean he's gotta know? (Doesn't mean that he's gotta know)  
Oh, baby, you've got nothing to lose (Oh baby, you don't have nothing to lose, he's crazy, you owe me nothing)  
And we're better off when Daddy's not around

 **Austin:** Doesn't give his consent,  
So now we can't afford  
The perfect wedding you want  
Gotta do it abroad  
In a place you adore,  
So I got us on a plane to Hawaii

Where the weather is nice  
And we'll be all alone  
None of Daddy's advice  
Followed us here from home  
It'll be chilled out when Daddy's not around

 **Rocky:** Oh, baby, you've got nothing to prove, (Oh baby, you don't have nothing to prove, he's crazy, you owe me nothing)  
But, if we decide to go, (If we decide we wanna go)  
What does it mean he's gotta know? (Doesn't mean that he's gotta know)  
Oh, baby, you've got nothing to lose (Oh baby, you don't have nothing to lose, he's crazy, you owe me nothing)  
And we're better off when Daddy's not around

"Come one now!"

 **Austin:** I can't be around him and I've tried,  
Told him once I liked him, but I lied  
Find some way to make him change his mind,  
What can I do to be with you?

**Austin went up to the crowd & ran all around as they played the guitar solos, even doing the Chuck Berry step move. He quickly ran back to his mic when Rocky sang again. They only clapped & sang on the second line, then came back in to finish the song on the last 2 lines.**

**Rocky:** Oh, baby, you've got nothing to prove, (Oh baby, you don't have nothing to prove, he's crazy, you owe me nothing)  
But, if we decide to go, (If we decide we wanna go)  
What does it mean he's gotta know? (Doesn't mean that he's gotta know)  
Oh, baby, you've got nothing to lose (Oh baby, you don't have nothing to lose, he's crazy, you owe me nothing)  
And we're better off when Daddy's not around

**They began the next song.**

**Austin:** This girl that moved just up the road from me,  
She had the nicest legs I've ever seen  
And back then, she wrote me letters just to say she loved me,  
**Ryker:** But now her face is just a memory  
Now that seven years have gone,  
And I've grown up, but she's moved on,  
And some how I'm still holding on to her!

 **Austin:** I still got so many unsaid things that I wanna say,  
And I just can't wait another day,  
I wish she knew  
I still wait up wondering if she will remember me,  
But there's no way for me to know, oh

Now she's got pregnant with a ba-a-aby,  
It feels like she's slipping away from me  
Now that she's getting married, I'm in misery,  
'Cause her fiancé is so much bigger than me  
**Rocky:** 'Cause he works out a lot,  
And there's not much that he ain't got,  
And right now, I'm losing the plot, along with her

 **Both:** And I still got so many unsaid things that I wanna say,  
And I just can't wait another day,  
I wish she knew  
That I still wait up wondering if she will remember me,  
But there's no way for me to know, oh

 **Austin:** And I want her to know, before she's married and has her baby, that I need her

**Rocky played the guitar solo.**

I still got so many unsaid things that I wanna say,  
And I just can't wait another day,  
I wish she knew  
I still wait up wondering if she will remember me,  
But there's no way for me to know

 **They paused to take another** **drink.**

"We practiced this album on my beach in Florida back home," he said, still sipping. "How many of you saw _Teen Beach Movie_?" he asked & a bunch of the girls cheered. "Yeah? Well, this song is basically the plot of the movie within that movie, _Wet Side Story_. You know which one?" he asked, then set his water bottle down again, then Ellington counted them down.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3..."

 **Austin, Rocky, & Ryker: **Well, it's quarter to 4,  
We're hangin' out at the pizza place  
And we've all got our boards,  
Later on we're gonna catch the waves

Well, that's what I said when I left her in bed  
With the radio on and the book she read  
Let the truth be known,

I just wanna date a surfer babe  
I hope I'm not a little to late,  
I never know what you're gonna say  
You don't think you're my type,  
But you are, but you are, but you are, but you are

You know,  
I just don't know how I'm gonna get through  
This thing that I've been feelin' for  
You don't think I know your name  
But I do, but I do, but I do,  
You're a surfer babe

You know, it's hard when things  
Never seem to wanna go your way,  
But I've got this feelin' that  
It's not gonna happen today

You know, I've looked all around  
For a girl in LA  
And you're the prettiest face  
That's walked my way  
Since I met you girl,

I just wanna date a surfer babe  
I hope I'm not a little to late,  
I never know what you're gonna say  
You don't think you're my type,  
But you are, but you are, but you are, but you are

You know,  
I just don't know how I'm gonna get through  
This thing that I've been feelin' for  
You don't think I know your name,  
But I do, but I do, but I do,  
You're a surfer babe

 **Austin:** And I've been waitin' for a girl like you,  
Anticipating how to make my move  
**All 3:** Because there is nothing  
I would rather do than  
Catch the waves with you

**Austin only played while Rocky & Ryker had everyone clap until the next chorus.**

**Austin:** I wanna surfer babe  
I hope I'm not a little to late,  
I never know what you're gonna say  
You don't think you're my type,  
But you are, **Ryker:** but you are, **Rocky:** but you are  
**Ellington:** But you are, **Rydel:** but you are, **Austin:** but you are, **All:** but you are

Babe,  
I hope I'm not a little to late,  
I never know what your gonna say  
You don't think you're my type,  
But you are, but you are, but you are  
But you are

You know,  
I just don't know how I'm gonna get through  
This thing that I've been feelin' for  
You don't think I know your name,  
But I do, but I do, but I do,  
You're a surfer babe

**Rocky switched to an acoustic guitar & started playing with Austin on his electric.**

**Ryker:** Life is gettin' harder day by day  
And I don't know what to do, what to say, yeah  
And my mind is growing weak, every step I take,  
It's uncontrollable, now they think I'm fake, yeah

'Cause I'm not alone, no, no, no, (La la la, la la la)  
But I'm not alone, no, no, no, (La la la, la la la)  
I'm not alone

**Ellington & Ryker came in on their instruments.**

**Austin:** And I, I get on the train on my own, yeah  
My tired radio keeps playin' tired songs  
And I know that there's not long to go  
Oh, and all I wanna do is just go home, yeah, yeah

 **Ryker:** But I'm not alone, no, no, no, (La la la, la la la)  
But I'm not alone, no, no, no, (La la la, la la la la)

 **Rocky:** People rip me for the clothes I wear, yeah  
Every day seems to be the same  
They just swear, they  
They just don't care,  
They just don't care,  
They just don't care

'Cause I'm not alone, no, no, no, (La la la, la la la)  
But I'm not alone, no, no, no (La la la, la la la)

 **All:** Na na na na na na na na,  
Na na na na na na na na, na  
No, no  
Na na na na na na na na,  
Na na na na na na na na,  
No, no

 **Austin:** But I'm not alone,  
La la la, yeah, yeah  
And I'm not alone

**They were quiet as they had Rydel set up her keyboard & they sipped some more water while . the crowd waited with anticipation. After that was done, they started.**

**Austin:** Everything was goin' just the way I planned,  
The broccoli was done  
She doesn't know that I'm a virgin  
In the kitchen 'cause its normally my mum

But then she called me and that's when she said to me,  
She wasn't coming 'round for tea

 **All:** I should have known much better,  
But it's so hard, I can't forget her  
She keeps playin' me around,  
But I'm trying so hard to impress her  
And she puts me under so much pressure  
And I just wanted her to let me know  
She cares

 **Rocky:** Blowing out the candles now  
And that's the way she treats me, I'm a fool  
And everyone will tease me now  
When rumors start to spread around the school  
Yeah, yeah  
They say that I'm a loser,  
But that girl's so cruel,  
But I keep feeding her the fuel

 **All:** I should have known much better,  
But it's so hard, I can't forget her  
When she keeps playin' me around,  
But I'm trying so hard to impress her  
She puts me under so much pressure  
And I just wanted her to let me know  
She cares

 **Austin:** I know she cares, I know she cares, yeah  
She cares, she cares, she cares, she cares!  
She cares, she cares!

 **All:** I should have known much better,  
But it's so hard I can't forget her  
And she keeps playin' me around,  
But I'm trying so hard to impress her  
She puts me under so much pressure  
And I just wanted her to let me know

I should have known much better,  
But it's so hard, I can forget her  
She keeps playin' me around,  
But I'm trying so hard to impress her  
She puts me under so much pressure  
And I just wanted her to let me know  
She cares

**They ended the song.**

"Now, we have a few more. The songs that were B-sides to the singles. This one's called 'She Loves You.'"

**Ellington hit the drums.**

**All 3 & Rydel: **She loves you, yeah yeah yeah  
She loves you, yeah yeah yeah  
She loves you, yeah yeah yeah yeah

You think you've lost your love,  
Well, I saw her yesterday  
It's you she's thinking of,  
And she told me what to say  
She said she loves you,  
And you know that can't be bad  
Yeah, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad!

She says you hurt her so  
Well, she almost lost her mind  
Now she said she knows  
That you're not the hurting kind  
She said she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad  
Yeah, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad!  
Ooh!

She loves you, yeah yeah yeah  
She loves you, yeah yeah yeah  
With a love like that,  
You know you should be glad!

You know it's up to you  
Well, I think its only fair  
Pride can't hurt you too,  
So apologize to her  
Because she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad  
'Cause she loves you  
And you know you should be glad!  
Ooh!

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
With a love like that,  
You know you should be glad  
With a love like that,  
You know you should be glad,  
With a love like that,  
You know you should be glad!

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!

**They played the song out & bowed, then Rocky got his acoustic & started playing.**

**Austin:** This thing called love, I just can't handle it  
This thing called love, I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love

This (this thing) called love (Called love)  
It cries (Like a baby)  
In a cradle all night  
It swings (Woo woo)  
It jives (Woo woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish,  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love

There goes my baby,  
She knows how to rock 'n' roll  
She drives me crazy,  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool, cool sweat

I gotta be cool, relax, get hip  
Get on my tracks,  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike,  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love

**Austin rocked the guitar solo.**

**Austin just sang while clapping & the crowd joined him in clapping.**

I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
Get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready (ready Freddie)  
Crazy little thing called love

**They all played again.**

This thing called love I just can't handle it  
This thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love

**They finished the song, then began the last one.**

It hasn't been the best of days  
Since she drove off and left me standing in a haze  
Because I've been so out of order, yes, I have, babe,  
My new found love showed up and blew her out the water

And it's so not easy (I know she'll say)  
I'm sleazy (I love the way)  
You please me

 **All:** I can't believe I found  
A girl who turned my life around  
She suddenly came onto me,  
Pinned me down on the ground  
I could've pushed away,  
But I didn't know what she'd say,  
But I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down

 **Ryker:** I cut my social life in two,  
I quit my city job so I can be here with you  
My friends say I'm a fool in love,  
But I'm not, babe  
It's worth my while because you're what my dreams are made of

'Cause you look like (A beauty queen)  
Sucked in by (Your tractor beam)  
You know I

 **All:** I can't believe I found  
A girl who turned my life around  
She suddenly came onto me,  
Pinned me down on the ground  
I could've pushed away,  
But I didn't know what she'd say  
And I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down

 **Austin:** The years go by, (As the years go by)  
I wonder why (I start to wonder why)  
She had come to me (Bah da bah bah)  
So glad that she met me (Bah da bah bah)  
And life without you, baby, just don't know where I would be

**Austin sang with the acoustic guitar playing until the 4th line.**

I can't believe I found  
A girl who turned my life around  
She suddenly came onto me,  
Pinned me down on the ground  
I could've pushed away,  
But I didn't know what she'd say,  
But I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down (Down, down, down, down, down)  
Yeah, I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down, (Down, down, down, down, down)  
Yeah, I'm glad I'm not the guy who turned her down

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**


	2. Locked Out Of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Locked Out Of Heaven (Bruno Mars)  
> Backseat Serenade (All Time Low)  
> Falling For You (Busted)  
> Heard It On the Radio (Ross Lynch)

**S4A Ch. 2: Locked Out Of Heaven**

**…**

**December 29, 2013:**

"You ever wanna go out for your birthday?" Marina asked as they laid in bed that morning.

"Not usually. With my birthday being in between Christmas & New Year's, my family usually just has a big dinner. I remember the last few. They were fun. Me, Dez, Trish, my mom, … Donnie…" that last name, he said with disdain.

"What happened with him now?"

"Easy. Last year, my mom lent one of my cousins my Xbox when I was on tour without telling me. I got home. & she hinted at it, so I saw it was gone. She wouldn't hear me out when I tried to talk to her about it. I didn't care that she lent it to him, just that she didn't ask me about it first over a text. I made a thing about it on Facebook to get her attention-petty, yes, but I was pissed. They'd been drinking a bit & he came up to me & started straight-up yelling at me for a good 5 minutes or so, even when my mom told him not to. I stormed off to my room. Wanna know what the fucker did next?"

"Apologize?"

"Nope! Dude looked at me with a goddamn smile, said he didn't remember what he yelled at me, & said _he_ felt better after yelling at me."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah. He left after that for a bit. I wanted to punch him so bad."

"I don't blame you."

"Didn't, though, because dude's an almost 50-year-old army vet with anger issues who looks like Hank Schrader with hair. I'm glad my mom broke up with him."

"Yeah."

"So, they were all there. Oh yeah, Ally was too."

"Do you miss her?"

"Of course. After you, she was my first serious girlfriend."

"What was your best memory with her?"

"Probably us writing our first song together, 'Double Take.' We spent the entire night finishing it, then I did the music video with her help & uploaded it."

"Sounds like you had a lot of fun."

"We did. At first, Ally didn't care for it, but I showed her how to work everything & she got into it. It went pretty smoothly, all things considered."

"Austin, this is my good friend, Alexa. I've already paid for a long dance for you. Kayla, give him the works."

"Don't worry, Austin. You're in good hands," Alexa said & brought him in the room. She sat him down on the rounded couch. "Anything you like, or anything I can do to make you more comfortable before I begin?"

"Like, what?"

"Any specific dance moves, any specific music, something to drink…?"

"Um, you have water? I was rehearsing for my upcoming tour earlier today & I'm kinda dehydrated."

"Got'cha," she said, then pointed to the nearby table, then poured him a cup of ice water & handed it to him. "There."

"Thanks," he said, taking a sip.

"And, there's some cup holders right to your sides," she said. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that should be good," he said, setting the cup in the holder.

"All right. Now, just sit back, maybe slouch down a little, & I am going to wow you. Please be aware Marina _did_ pay for touching, so you may touch my body. Of course," she said, straddling him, "I may have let you get away with it out of force of habit anyways," she whispered in his ear, then winked at him. He just chuckled. "Oh, & you can undo your belt & unzip your jeans just so your comfortable."

"Ok," he said & did so. "You're not trying to seduce me, are you?" he said, smirking while he did so.

"Oh, definitely. It's part of the job. You ready?"

"Show me what you got," he replied, sitting down.

**She immediately shoved her tits in his face & wiggled them around.**

**Austin was starting to enjoy himself & imagining himself singing the song with his band.**

One, two, one, two, three

Oh yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Ooh!)  
Oh yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Ooh!)

**She did a slight tease all around him as she slowly slithered around him, then sat in his lap.**

Never had much faith in love or miracles (Ooh!)  
Never wanna put my heart on the line, (Ooh!)  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual (Ooh!)  
I'm born again every time you spend the night (Ooh!)

**She ground her ass on his lap & he smiled as she looked back at him, smirking.**

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

**She had her hands on her knees as she gyrated on him, twisting her hips.**

'Cause you make feel like  
I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long,  
For too long

**She began twerking on him to the beat of the music.**

Yeah, you make feel like  
I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long,  
For too long

**She put his hands on her hips, then her hands on his legs.**

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Ooh!)  
Oh yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Ooh!)

**She swung back around & started playing with him, pushing her tits together as the song played.**

You bring me to my knees, you make me testify (Ooh!)  
You can make a sinner change his ways (Ooh!)  
Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light (Ooh!)  
And right there is where I wanna stay (Ooh!)

**She held on to the back of his neck as she brought them into his face, shaking them & moving them all around in front of his face.**

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

'Cause you make feel like  
I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long,  
For too long

Yeah, you make feel like  
I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long,  
For too long

**She brought his face to her cleavage & he motorboated her.**

Ohohoho  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?

Ohohoho  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?

**She had him stop, then took her top off, grinding into his pants**

'Cause you make feel like  
I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long,  
For too long

**She slowly god something from the top of the back of the chairs behind him & he heard the rustling of plastic. He was too busy being intoxicated by her aroma to care.**

Yeah, you make feel like  
I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long,  
For too long

**She reached her hands down & rustled the plastic a bit more, then reached the waistband of his pants, bringing them down, then reached through the slit in his boxers & let his lower half free. He looked at her face as she breathed deeply, then put the plastic thing on him.**

Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Ooh!)  
Oh yeah, yeah  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Ooh!)

**She then brought her bottoms to the side & slid down him, breathing out deeply, as the song finished.**

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. This is part of what she paid for."

"Ok then. Are you gonna get in trouble?"

"Not if we don't get caught, so stay quiet."

"Ok," he said, bringing his hands to her hips, helping her ride him as the next song kicked in. Again, he imagined in the back of his mind him singing the song. They were just breathing hard & deep as it began.

Lazy lover, find a place for me again,  
You felt it once before,  
I know you did,  
I could see it  
Whiskey princess,  
Drink me under, pull me in,  
You had me at, "Come over boy, I need a friend"  
I understand

**He had her go faster till she was going VERY fast on him.**

Backseat serenade, dizzy hurricane  
Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone  
You're salty like a summer day  
Kiss the sweat away to your radio (Radio, radio)  
Backseat serenade, little hand-grenade  
Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone  
You're salty like a summer day  
Kiss the pain away to your radio (Radio, radio, radio)

**He licked her nipples, sucking them as she road him & their hands explored all over.**

You take me over, I throw you up against the wall  
We've seen it all before but this one's different, it's deliberate  
You send me reeling, calling out to you for more (More)  
The value of this moment lives in metaphor (-Phor)  
Yeah, through it all (Through it all)

**He flipped them over & began pounding her on her back while she had her legs wrapped around his. He took off his shirt, as it was hot in the room.**

Backseat serenade, dizzy hurricane  
Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone  
You're salty like a summer day  
Kiss the sweat away to your radio (Radio, radio)  
Backseat serenade, little hand-grenade  
Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone  
You're salty like a summer day  
Kiss the pain away to your radio (Radio, radio, radio)

**He then flipped her over & pounded her even heavier, as he was nearing end. He even placed her hand on her clit to play with it & get her nearer.**

Backseat serenade, dizzy hurricane  
Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone (God, I'm sick of sleeping alone)  
You're salty like a summer day  
Kiss the sweat away to your radio (Radio, radio)  
Backseat serenade, little hand-grenade  
Oh, I'm just sick of sleeping alone (You're just sick of sleeping alone)  
You're salty like a summer day  
Kiss the pain away to your radio (Radio, radio, radio)

**He felt her losing it all over him & he came, filling up the condom.**

(Oh god, I'm sick of sleeping alone)

**They came down from their high all hot & sweaty.**

* * *

**2014…**

**Austin went on stage, the crowd was one in France & he knew Marina would be watching his livestream. He & his band settled on stage, then he began playing his guitar, then the others came in as well.**

**Rocky:** Semester's coming soon,  
So I would like to mention  
I woke up in my room alone,  
You're always welcome  
Next week my mom's away,  
So now my future's bright and  
I'd ask to have you stay  
If I wasn't so frightened

 **All:** And I - I'm really falling for you  
I hate what you're putting me through  
What have you done to me now?  
I just can't sleep at night  
My bed is wet, don't know how  
Will someone please turn off the light?

**Austin looked right directly at the camera as Marina watched on her computer on Twitch.**

**Austin:** You showed up at my door just like in A Teen Movie  
I said, "Are you the whore I pay to come and fuck me?"  
I guess she found it funny when I said, "hello honey"  
The piercing in her belly, it turned my legs to jelly

 **All:** And I - I'm really falling for you  
I hate what you're putting me through  
What have you done to me now?  
I just can't sleep at night  
My bed is wet, don't know how  
Will someone please turn out the light

 **Ryker:** Taking over my life, but I don't seem to mind  
Guess there's no stopping you taking me on a ride

And I-I'm really falling for you  
I hate what you're putting me through  
 **All:** What have you done to me now?  
I just can't sleep at night  
My bed is wet, don't know how  
Will someone please turn off the light? (Ba na na, ba na na)  
Will someone please turn off the light? (Ba na na, ba na na) (Turn, yeah turn it off)

 **Austin:** I-I'm really falling for you (Ba na na, ba na na)  
I hate what you're putting me through (Ba na na, ba na na)  
What have you done to me now?  
I just can't sleep at night  
My bed is wet, don't know how  
Will someone please turn off the light?

**Austin got his acoustic.**

"This is a brand new song I wrote last September after getting home from the NA part of this tour. It's about a special person who was in my life. Enjoy."

**He began strumming, thinking back to their meeting.**

Last summer we met,  
We started as friends,  
I can't tell you how it all happened  
Then autumn it came,  
We were never the same  
Those nights, everything felt like magic

And I wonder if you miss me too  
If you don't, here's the one thing that I wish you knew

**Ellington & Ryker joined in.**

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you, you, you, you  
I think about you, you, you, you, you

Would you know what to say if I saw you today?  
Would you let it all crumble to pieces?  
'Cause I know that I should forget you if I could  
I can't yet for so many reasons

**Marina started crying as she listened to the song.**

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time, it's true

I think about you, you, you, you, you  
I think about you, you, you, you, you

How long till I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending? Oh, oh  
If all we are is just a moment,  
Don't forget me 'cause I won't and I can't help myself.

I think about you, ooh  
I think about you, oh

I think about you every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you every moment, every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time. It's true

I think about you, you, you, you, you  
I think about you, you, you, you, you

**He let the song wind down as he played it out. He switched back to the electric guitar & strummed as he ran back to the stage.**

Summer in the sand,  
He's a drummer in the band  
Droppin' the beat,  
She's a DJ at the boardwalk

A smile and a tan  
And her sandals in her hand  
Rocking the shades,  
You could almost see their eyes lock

What could be better than a party in the weather  
With the both of us together in the backdrop?

Everything was right and the day turned into night  
With the music and the lights that's when we stop

Oh  
Heard it on the radio (Sing it out loud)  
Oh  
Comin' down to see the show

Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Heard it on the radio (Oh, oh, oh)  
Oh, oh, oh (Everybody now)  
Comin' down to see a show (Oh, oh, oh)

Play it back, play it back  
One time, yeah  
Heard it on the radio

**Austin was sitting on his bed in his hotel room. He got a text.**

_Hey._ \- Marina

 _Hey._ \- Austin

_U ok?_

_Meh._

_Yeah, I figured._

_It's just hard._

_I bet. And I can't be there to bring it back down._

_Not what I meant._

_I know, just thought you could use the visual._ 😘

 _I have pics for that._ 👍

 _Tru. Vids too._ 😈

_I just miss her so much._

_I know. You 2 were great together._

_Yeah. If I could just get any sign from her, that'd be great._

_Yeah, she gave u the cold shoulder._

_I'm not losing hope yet. But I'm 🥱._ _G'night._

 _Nite._ ✌

**Austin turned off his phone & put it on the night stand. He then went to sleep.**

**…**

**PEACE**

**…**


End file.
